


Leaping Before You Look

by madarama



Series: Different Lives [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madarama/pseuds/madarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So like, do you always pinch people's noses when you wanna mack on them or what?"<br/>AU Prompt: Tried to give you CPR when I thought you weren't breathing but it turns out you were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaping Before You Look

Warm sand squished softly between her wet toes as Tex made her way to her things on the beach, surfboard tucked under her arm. The beach she was at was pretty secluded, not many people came because of how out of the way it was but that's why Tex liked it. It was always so quiet, peaceful; nothing but the sound of crashing waves and birds and her surfboard. Well at least that's how it was 15 minutes ago.

Another surfer showed up. A tanned, heavy,brunette girl carrying a bright yellow surf board with random colour splotches on it and a large duffel came strolling up. At first Tex wasn't too put off. Sure it was sort of stupid that she was wearing a bikini instead of a wet suit but whether or not her top came off as she surfed was none of Tex's concern. Then the girl took a small music player out of the duffel and starting blasting cringey pop songs from it. 

After Tex asked her to turn it off (which was answered with a flip of the bird), Tex turned it off herself. The girl screamed at her and called her a stupid bitch but at least the music stayed off. But then she started singing herself. The brunette wasn't _horrible _per say,  Tex just didn't want to hear about how her 'anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hon'.__

__Tex, deciding that she didn't want to deal with assault charges that month, was just heading to leave when she heard a loud shriek interrupting a particularly soulful chorus. The blonde spun around, seeing no sign of the girl. All that was there was her neon yellow board that bobbed out of the water. Tex stood frozen. Was the girl drowning? Should she call someone? Should she go into the water after her? She didn't even know where she was in the water._ _

__Interrupting Tex's panicked thought process was a body sloshing up onto shore carried by a particularly rough tide. Immediately Tex broke into a dead sprint after letting her things fall carelessly onto ground. Once she was over she dropped to her knees. Tex looked over her body. As she thought, her bikini top had flown off at some point but Tex really didn't have time to admire her great set of tits at the moment._ _

__The girls face was matted with her yellow highlights and Tex slicked them back off her lips. She never actually performed mouth to mouth, only ever learning it years ago in high school. Tex managed to find her usual confidence and pinched the girl's nose and tilted her head back before sucking in a deep breath and planting her lips on the other's parted ones. Before she could even breath the air into the brunette arms looped around her neck and back and pulled her down close against the girl's naked breasts. Tex made a noise in the back of her throat out of surprise and ripped away from the half naked girl. When Tex looked down at her she saw vibrant amber eyes staring right back._ _

__"So like, do you always pinch people's noses when you wanna mack on them or what?" The girl asked curiously. Tex blinked._ _

__"What?" Was her ineloquent reply._ _

__"I mean if that gets you off or whatever I'm totally game" She said._ _

__"I thought you fucking drowned! I was trying to give you CPR!" Tex yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. In her panic she forgot to actually _check _if the other was breathing or not. The girl snorted.___ _

____"Nah I was fine, just floating back to land. Kiiinda forgot about my board though but it's right over there," She said pointing to her board not to far away from them. She looked back at Tex for a few seconds "So wanna go get wasted?"_ _ _ _

____"......What?" Came the slow reply several seconds later, completely forgetting about how the girl had said she was just gonna float herself back to shore._ _ _ _

____"Oh right. Most people like introductions or whatever first. So hi, I'm Kai! Wanna go get wasted?" Tex gave her a confused look._ _ _ _

____"It's 3 in the afternoon." She replied._ _ _ _

____Kai snorted. "Uh so?"_ _ _ _

____Tex just shook her head. This girl was either stupid or completely off her proverbial rocker. Or both. But then Tex looked down at the crazy ass girl who had almost apparently not drowned and decided getting shit faced with her wouldn't be such a bad idea._ _ _ _

____"Okay." Tex agreed. Kai threw her fists above her head._ _ _ _

____"Fuck yeah! Awesome! Come on I know this place where if I flash the bartender my tits he gives me free drinks." She said excitedly as she got up. Tex couldn't help but laugh as Kai grabbed her board and turned to her "Hey do you think I'll need a shirt?"_ _ _ _


End file.
